


Since you've been gone

by Stark616



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Guilty Steve, Hospitalization, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Rating May Change, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Supportive Avengers, Temporary Amnesia, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark616/pseuds/Stark616
Summary: During a massive fight with a criminal, Tony gets injured badly, leaving him with temporary amnesia. Steve blames himself, runs away, and Tony fights for what ever's left (while dying a little too).





	1. When you were gone

**Author's Note:**

> This might be bad, so please don't hurt me. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love.

“Steven Grant Rogers, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Tony, you  _ already _ know me.”

 

“I  _ do _ ?”

 

Steve grins. “Yes. For a while now, actually.”

 

“How long?” Tony’s eyes glaze over with surprise and he reaches for him. Steve can’t bring himself to resist so he moves closer and relishes in the brunette’s gasp. 

 

“A while. A  _ long  _ while.” Steve runs his hands through the engineer's hair and smiles. “ _ Years. _ ”

 

He hears the other man gasp again and bites his lip to prevent himself from laughing. This isn’t the right place  _ or _ time to be laughing. Tony’s recovering, and that is  _ not _ a laughing matter (even though he has to admit, it  _ is _ a bit amusing). 

 

“I’ve known Captain America for  _ years _ ?”

 

“Yeah,” Steve says. “ _ Years _ .”

 

“That’s-” Tony looks up at him in so much  _ awe _ that it makes his heart stutter in his chest. “That’s, I don’t even know what to say.”

 

“S’okay.” Steve grins again and brushes his thumb across the other man’s cheek. “You don’t have to say anything.”

 

Tony pouts adorably and reaches for him again. “Of course I do. I  _ know _ you but can’t  _ remember _ knowing you and you’re  _ Captain America. _ ”

 

“You’re recovering from a head injury, I don’t expect you to remember much right now,” Steve says fondly. “But if you really want to remember, this might help.”

 

Tony frowns, “What might help-”

 

Steve cuts him off with a kiss. A chaste kiss bubbled up with all the love he can combine into one. He feels Tony melt against him and breaks the kiss with a chuckle. “Remember now?”

 

Tony’s face is dusted red and he opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, flustered. “Yes- and no.”

 

This time Steve frowns. “Both?”

 

Tony nods. “I remember that I know you.” His face goes even redder. “ But I don’t remember any  _ romance _ !” 

 

Steve sighs in relief and tries not to be hurt at that. If the man is remembering  _ something _ , than it means the effects of all the medicine and drugs should be wearing off. He’ll remember everything soon enough.  

 

“That’s also okay. For now, at least.” Steve smiles and holds his hand in his. “Just try to rest, don’t force yourself.”

 

“But, but you  _ kissed _ me,” Tony says, his mouth ajar. “How am I supposed to rest when  _ the _ Captain America just kissed me?”

“ _ The  _ Captain America kissing you is not a big deal, Tony.”

 

They both jump slightly in surprise and turn around to find Clint and Natasha standing by the doorway.

 

“Uh, Steve,” Tony says as he reaches for him  _ again _ . “Who are they?”

 

Clint scoffs and peels his sunglasses off. “Who am  _ I _ ?”

 

Tony doesn’t answer and instead hangs onto Steve’s left arm in what appears to be fear. Natasha clears her throat and takes a step forward.

 

“I’m Natasha, this weirdo here is Clint. We’re your friends.”

 

“Friends?” Tony whispers, his voice small. He looks up at Steve and bites his lip. “You didn’t tell me I had friends.”

 

Steve forces a smile and looks the brunette in the eye. “That’s because you’ve always had friends. Memory or not.”

 

“Tony Stark does not have friends,” Tony slurs and tightens his grip on his arm. 

 

“He does,” Steve responds. “Lot’s of friends.” And it’s true. Tony might think he doesn’t have friends all together, that the team is just there because they ‘have to’, but if they really wanted to leave, they would have left ages ago. He plans to stay with Tony for as long as he possibly can, as a friend  _ and _ as a lover. Especially now.

 

“We’re just two of them,” Clint says shrugging his shoulders. “Bruce went to go get some food and Thor is still at the grocery store buying you a ‘limited edition’ box of pop-tarts. He says they’ll make you feel better in ‘absolutely no time’.” 

 

Steve hears a small laugh come from the man in his arms and he grins. Laughing is always a good sign. It’s been awhile since he’s heard Tony actually laugh (since the incident). The thought makes his stomach turn. He had almost forgotten about the reason they’re all here in the first place. His shield, his shield being thrown, his shield  _ missing  _ the target and hitting Tony instead. Tony falling out of the sky again, Tony being  _ attacked _ , Tony almost dying, Tony almost  _ dying- _

 

“ _ Steve _ .” He blinks and looks down. Tony’s eyes are clouded with concern. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yes,” Steve sighs. “I was just thinking.”

 

“About?” Natasha asks and gives him a look. But the way she motions with her hand let’s him know she’s not expecting an answer. 

 

Steve gives her a weak smile and looks down to Tony again. “Are you hungry?”

 

Tony flushes in embarrassment as his stomach grumbles in response. “Uh, yes actually.”

 

“Thor should be here soon,” Clint says with a grin. “Knowing him, he’s probably bursting through the lobby as we speak.”

 

“What type of name is ‘Thor’?” Tony whispers into his ear. 

 

“A unique name,” Steve says. “You remember the god of thunder, right?”

 

“Sort of,” Tony says looking down. “Actually, I don’t at all. I’m sorry.” The slight sadness in his voice makes Steve’s throat tighten up. He doesn’t deserve this. Tony doesn’t deserve to be here like this.

 

“Nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart.” Steve wraps his arm around the smaller man’s waist and pulls him to his chest. “I understand.”

 

Tony whines and pushes his hands against his chest. “I’m supposed to know this though, I  _ feel _ like I’m supposed to know this.”

 

“You’re not in the right conditions,” Steve explains softly. “You’ll remember everything soon.” And he’ll remember why he’s here and because of who. 

 

“Okay,” Tony sighs. “I guess- uh- I can wait.”

 

_ Thank you, _ Steve wants to say but he knows that would only make things worse for both of them. Instead, he hugs Tony against his chest again and buries his face in the brunette’s soft hair. For once, he’s actually starting to feel calmer than he has this whole week.

 

“ _ Anthony, I have brought you the new frosted chocolate mocha flavored pop-tarts!!” _

 

“What the hell!” Tony screeches and grabs onto Steve so hard, he thinks he might fall over. 

 

Thor only grins and walks closer to them. He pulls the pop-tart box out of his  _ manpurse _ (the one Tony had ordered for him a month ago because Thor kept complaining that he had no place to put his things) and holds it out in front of him. 

 

“These are for you, Stark.”

 

Tony shivers against him and doesn’t look up. After a few seconds, Steve hears a faint whisper. “ _ Is this ‘Thor’ _ ?”

 

Steve swallows a chuckle and runs his hand down Tony’s back. “Yes, yes he is. Why don’t you say hello? He brought you a treat, it’s even coffee flavor, just how you like it.”

 

Tony grumbles and slowly pulls his head up. “Hello,  _ Thor _ .”

 

“Hello,” Thor says softly and takes a step forward. “Here, take these.”

 

Tony hesitates for a second, and Steve considers grabbing it for him but before he can do so, Tony grabs the box. The billionaire turns it in his hand and his eyes widen. “ _ Coffee _ .”

 

“Your favorite thing,” Clint says smugly. “Other than Steve, of course.”

 

“I- I remember drinking this,” Tony says, his eyes glazing over. “In the morning, at night.”

 

“You love coffee,” Steve chuckles. He feels his heart might burst at the small quirk of the brunette’s lips. “All day, every day.”

 

Tony laughs softly at that and opens the box with a hard yank. He pulls one of the treats out and stares into the middle of the room.

 

“ _ Tony _ .” Before he can even ask what’s wrong, he’s stopped by a hand. Tony’s head whips around and he grins. 

 

“ _ Steve _ .”

 

His breath hitches and he fists his hands to his sides,  _ this can’t be happening.  _ This  _ can’t _ .

 

“Steve,” Tony says again. There’s tears welling up in his eyes, and a soft flush running down his neck. “ _Pop-tart_?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. When you were here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only so much you can do to not give in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, here's chapter two!! 
> 
> I'm not feeling to confident about this, so feedback (or just thoughts) would be great. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are love.

 

“Tony,  _ please _ .”

 

“No,  _ no.  _ You- you didn’t  _ save _ me.”

 

“We tried to,” Steve explains trying to stay (look) as calm as he possibly can. He knew this was going to happen. 

 

The billionaire sobs again and throws the box of treats to the ground with a loud crash. “I almost  _ died _ !”

 

“But you didn’t,” Steve whispers. “You’re still here, with us- with  _ me _ .”

 

“Steve,” Natasha warns, her eyes wide and glossy. “This isn’t him. It’s the medicine that’s talking.”

 

“This  _ is _ me!” Tony yells and sobs again. “Not the stupid medicine!”

 

“Steve, don’t let him get to you.”

 

It’s too late for that. Steve bites his lip and buries his face in his hands.  _ Stay calm _ .  _ Play it cool _ . 

 

“ _ You didn’t save me! _ ” 

 

_ Don’t let him get to you. _

 

“ **_You didn’t save me_ ** !”

 

_ You didn’t save him. _

  
  
  


“Steve Rogers?”

 

“Yes?” Steve plays with the loose thread on his jeans and sighs. Two days. Two whole days for the effects to wear off. 

 

“Mr. Stark wants to see you.”  Two days of screaming and yelling. Two days of requests to see him. 

 

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Steve says. He looks up at the nurse and smiles. “Thank you.”

 

She smiles back at him, the bags under her eyes bunching up in rows. “About time.”

 

“Yeah,” he forces out a laugh and stands. “About time.” Two days of paperwork, doctors, the same nurse coming to him over and over again. 

 

“He might still be-,” she stops herself midway and coughs. “-a bit,  _ shaken up _ , so if he starts saying things or yelling the same thing over again that doesn’t mean he means it, it  _ has _ only been two days-”

 

“I know,” Steve says breathing heavily.  

 

She smiles shakily and steps back. “Okay then, you know the way.”

 

“Mhhm,” he hums and starts walking down the bright colored corridor. He’s starting to hate the color white. After seeing it for so long and having it create nightmares for him on end, it’s hard to like it at all.  _ Room 108A _ . The dark room all the way at the end labeled ‘ _ special attention _ ’. Apparently, it’s the room where they treat the untreatable. At least that’s what he heard the nurse murmur to the doctor on his way back from the bathroom. She was trying to be discreet, but when you have a super soldier with enhanced hearing walking around, it’s pretty hard to be.

 

He opens the door with a creak and peeks inside. Tony’s sitting on the bed with a bowl of cereal on his lap. He looks entranced and Steve follows his eyes towards the television.  _ Star Wars _ is on. He feels his heart flutter at that and he steps inside. 

 

“Sweetheart,” Steve starts and then cuts himself off with a groan. They aren’t in a relationship anymore. “I mean  _ Tony _ , how are you feeling?”

 

The brunette turns to look at him and frowns. “Just fine. Why did you correct yourself..?”

 

“Well if we’re friends, calling each other ‘sweetheart’ would be weird. I made a mistake,” Steve says almost choking at how bitter the words taste on his tongue. 

 

Tony’s passive look turns into a horrified one. “We- were not, uh, dating anymore?”

 

Wait. He still thinks they’re…?

 

“I did something wrong didn’t I,” Tony babbles on and practically throws the bowl at the nightstand beside him. “Did, did I forget something? I probably did. Or, or did I mess up while we were battling that villain? Talk to me Steve  _ please.” _

 

Steve stares at him dumbly. Did he forget what had happened? Because from the sound of it, Tony still thinks they’re in a relationship. A  _ healthy _ relationship that he messed up.

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Tony,” Steve manages to say through his confusion. He watches the billionaire sigh in relief. “This is entirely my fault.” 

 

“So we’re not dating?” Tony asks flatly, his gaze hard. 

 

He almost says yes. The word is right on the tip of his tongue. But he can’t give Tony that. He can’t give him false hopes of something that was there and now isn’t.

 

“ _ No _ .”

 

His heart snaps into two at the reaction he gets. Tony’s shoulders snap forward at the loud sob he lets out, but it’s not like the sobs he kept letting out before. It’s not sad, empty, and  _ hollow. _ It’s broken, leaking, and  _ full _ .

 

“Tony.” Steve swallows down the row of apologies that immediately try to escape him. He tries to not react. But the next thing he knows, he’s grabbing onto the brunette for dear life holding onto him like he did when he was carrying him to the hospital.  _ “Tony.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more? Let me know. (I don't really plan to stop here)
> 
> Requests? Comment below (I'm in need of ideas, and fast).
> 
> Kudos and comments are love ;)


	3. It's always been there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven runs away, Natasha gives up, and Tony's heart breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, sorry for not updating sooner (I've been very busy). I know this is short, but I promise to add more as soon as possible :O

 

“You can’t do this to him, to _you_.”

 

“I said it’s for the best,” Steve says harshly. “What part of that do you not understand?”

 

“Nothing,” Natasha says with a sneer. “Everything that’s coming out of your mouth is absolute _bullshit_.”

 

“This isn’t your problem, Natasha. Stay out of it,” he says as he grabs his bag from the chair.

 

She gapes at him for a moment before rolling her shoulders and sneering. “Of course it’s my problem, _Rogers_. We’re on the same team here.”

 

“Not always,” Steve mentions. And it’s true. It’s the one thing she _can’t_ deny.

 

Her eyes narrow even more. “I know that. But that was before.”

 

“And this is now,” he mocks, not worrying about what he could provoke. After all he’s gone through these past weeks, nothing really worries him anymore. “Don’t give me that talk, it never works.”

 

Natasha sighs and clasps his shoulder. “You know what, big guy? I give up. Go live your life how you want.”

 

Steve actually reels back at that. Natasha doesn’t give up easily: she’s the type of person who either gets what she wants or just _does._ There’s no ‘ _not today’_ or _‘maybe next time_ ’. It’s _right now_ , or else.

 

“But,” she says narrowing her eyes again. “Stay away from Tony.”

 

Steve forces a smile, “I can do that.”

 

“Thank you,” she says sighing softly. Her mouth forms a grim smiles in return and she helps put his bag onto his shoulder. “It’s for the best you know.”

 

“I know,” Steve manages to choke out. As much as he wants this, it's killing him. “Tony deserves better.”

 

“Tony deserves a break,” Natasha says harshly. “What you guys have isn’t over.”

 

“It is,” Steve says back just as harsh. And then he hears it. A small, hushed whimper that makes his heart rise in his throat. He blinks quickly and turns to the sound to find the source.

  
_Tony_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any requests? I can write short things pretty quickly (1000-2000 words)
> 
> If you have any ideas, just comment below!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are love ;)


	4. It's like you don't care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'challa tries, Tony counts the days, and Steve travels the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, here's the fourth chapter! 
> 
> Chapter five will either be posted tomorrow or later today. ;O

“He is, blaming himself,” T’challa says quietly. “It’s almost like a second nature. You hurt a love one, even by accident, and assume you have all the blame. He is simply confused.”

 

“Confused or not, he seems pretty confident about what he’s doing,” Tony sniffs. The wet streaks on his cheeks sting. “He looked so  _ serious _ .”

 

T’challa sighs. “I know, Tony. Just give it some time.”

 

“It’s been almost three weeks, how much more time does he need?” Tony snaps and motions to the half-destroyed calendar lying on his bed. He hates the thing so much, but it’s the only thing that keeps him going.

 

“Steven is a strange man,” T’challa says. “He is just too hard on himself. He thinks he hurt you.”

 

“He is,” Tony chokes. “He  _ is _ hurting me.”

 

The Wakandan’s eyes soften a bit. “Just, just don’t let him torture himself. You must find a way for you both to talk.”

 

Tony rolls his eyes at that. “Yeah right, he’s been moving from place to place since. Do you really expect me to find him?” 

 

Steve’s been moving around  like crazy. Apparently so they won’t be able to find him (which they can’t). The last time they checked, he was in Morocco's. 

 

“Steve can just go die in a hole,” he continues. The words sound so fake they burn his tongue. “I honestly don’t care if Steve comes back or not.” It’s an obvious lie. He misses Steve like hell. And  _ everyone _ , and he means everyone and everything, knows that. 

 

“And I thought my life was complicated,” T'challa jokes. His hand moves up to play with the chain on his necklace. “If this is true love like I think it is, then you two shall be back together before you know it.”

 

“This was never ‘true love’, your majesty. This is just a sick fucking fairy tale I thought could somehow work.”

 

T’challa stiffens, “Tony-”

 

“Don’t ‘Tony’ me,” the billionaire whispers sharply. “I’ve had enough with everyone treating me like a kid.”

 

“I’m not trying to.”

  
“And I don’t care if Steve comes back or not,” he says back. And somehow, this time it doesn’t burn as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are love.
> 
> I also take requests.
> 
> Please continue reading!!
> 
> (Feedback is highly appreciated)
> 
> \- Anderson :O


	5. So I won't stop and stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony remembers, T'challa is being way too nice, and Steve still isn't home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is a bit rushed, but I wrote this during a robotics tournament so it might be a bit off.
> 
> Here's chapter 5!!

_ “Tell me to stop.” _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “Tell me to stop if you feel overwhelmed.” _

 

_ “Steve. Of course I’m going to feel overwhelmed, Captain America is fucking me right now.” _

 

_ “Stop it,” Steve says as a light tint of pink spreads across his face. “Don’t use that word, remember what we talked about?” _

 

_ Tony grins. “Oh yeah. Sorry, I mean  _ **_making love_ ** _ to me.” _

 

_ “That’s better.” _

 

_ “Make love to me then, Captain,” Tony says as he rolls his hips.  _

 

_ Steve smiles down at him. “Gladly.” _

  
  


 

Tony wakes up in a haze: eyes glossed over and his mouth so dry it makes him want to heave. He remembers that night so clearly as if it had happened just yesterday. But it happened a month ago, when Steve had brought him flowers after coming back from a mission and when Tony had somehow managed to cook dinner without burning down the tower. 

 

 

_ “You shouldn’t have,” Steve teases as he brings a spoonful of chilli to his mouth. “We could have ordered take out.” _

 

_ Tony shrugs and fights the urge to smile. “I wanted to do something nice for you, but it’s okay if you don’t like it. I mean- if it tastes terrible just say so-” _

 

_ And then Steve just shoves the spoon into his mouth with a loud hum. _

 

_ Tony gapes at him and watches his face for any signs of disgust. He gets none. _

 

_ “It’s delicious,” Steve says softly. He walks up to him and sets the spoon down to wrap his arms around his waist. “Thank you.” _

 

_ Tony chuckles and feels a flush start to run down the back of his neck. “You’re welcome.” _

  
  


“Jarvis,” he croaks. The curtains slowly start to open and he whines at the intrusion. 

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

“Close the curtains and call T’challa for me.”

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

He hears the faint ringtone echo against the walls and braces himself for what’s to come. Today’s the day T’challa is going to take him out (for breakfast) where they’ll discuss their plan for finding Steve.

 

And deep down, Tony knows they’re not going to find him and that either way he won’t want to come back.

 

“Tony?”

 

“Good mornin-  _ shit _ \- I mean afternoon, T’challa.” 

 

T’challa laughs over the intercom. “Good afternoon to you too.”

 

“Are we still doing the breakfast thing?” He asks, flipping through his schedule on his phone.

 

“It’s more like a lunch thing now,” T’chall says as he laughs again. “It is pretty late for breakfast, don’t you think?”

 

Tony shrugs even though he knows the Wakandan can’t see him. “We could make it a brunch, it’s a two in one.”

 

“Then it is settled. We shall meet for brunch in half an hour. Is that okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Tony says flatly. “I have nowhere else to be anyway.”

 

“Okay then.”

 

And then the line goes dead.

  
  
  


_ “You’ll never leave me, right?” _

 

_ “Never,” Steve says, running his hands through Tony’s hair. _

 

_ “Not even if I turn into a bigger asshole?” _

 

_ “I don’t care if you’re the’ biggest asshole’ on this planet, Tony. I love you just the way you are.” _

 

_ Tony flushes at that. “I- I uh-” _

 

_ Steve smiles. “You don’t have to say it back.” _

 

_ “But I want to,” Tony says roughly. “It’s just that-” _

 

_ “It’s okay, Tony,” Steve reassures. “I know.” _

 

_ “Thank you,” Tony breathes and tugs the taller man down for a kiss. And even though the curling feeling in his stomach is telling him this is all a lie, he, for once, doesn’t care. _

 

**_I love you too._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and requests are love.
> 
> Please continue reading, and make sure to leave some feedback (it's highly appreciated)
> 
> Find me on tumblr (I'll have short drabbles, stories, and personal things up soon) -boyintokyo616-
> 
> -Anderson ;O


	6. I'll only prepare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony freaks, T'challa gives someone money, and they pay a Spider a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter six, with even more characters.
> 
> And for those who are worrying about a happy ending, don't worry, there will be one (one way or another).

  


“What is _he_ doing here?” He growls, face burning in rage.

 

T’challa lets out a nervous laugh he’s obviously trying to keep in control. “Well, I thought maybe he could, _help_.”

 

Tony looks at him in disbelief. “ _Help_?”

 

Barnes makes a face, “Well not _exactly_.”

 

“Than how?” Tony asks, crossing his arms over his chest. “How exactly do you plan to ‘ _help’,_ James?”

 

“I know Steve pretty well,” Barnes says with a shrug. “I think I can figure out where he is, or at least where he’ll be next.” His lips quirk up slightly and Tony growls again before turning to T’challa.

 

“You bribed him didn’t you?”

 

T’challa pales. “ _Possibly_.”

 

The ex-soldiers smirk is answer enough.

 

Tony groans and shakes his head. “You know what?”

 

T’challa frowns, “What..?”

 

“I think we’re going to need more help than this. Jarvis, call my favorite spider for me please.”

 

“Spider?”

 

Tony grins, “ _Spider_. Bundle up boys, we’re going to Queens.”

 

 

 

 

 _“_ Mr. S-Stark,” Peter stutters as he quickly fluffs one of the pillows on the couch. “Take a seat.”

 

“Thanks, Peter.” Tony sighs and sits down on the couch with a groan. “Your aunt?”

 

“Out of town,” Peter says quickly. “She’s with her friends.”

 

“Great, great. That makes things way easier now,” Tony breathes and leans back on the cushions. Being around the kid always makes him calmer somehow. And no offense to Peter, but his aunt can be a bit of the ‘getting on your nerves’ type. His eyes snap open when he realizes he brought company. “T’challa, Barnes, don’t stand there like complete strangers and sit down.”

 

“Yes,” T’challa says gently as he takes a seat beside him. He motions to James with his hand. “Sit here, Barnes.”

 

Barnes rolls his eyes. “It’s Bucky,” he says gruffly. “Stop calling me James and Barnes.”

 

T’challa blinks a couple of times in confusion. “Oh, of course, _Bucky_. Take a seat please.”

 

“That’s more like it,” James- er - _Bucky_ says as he plops down next to them.

 

“ _So_ ,” Peter practically chirps as he places a tray filled with cookies in front of them. “What brings you here?”

 

“We are looking for Steve Rogers,” T’challa explains. “We thought you might be able to help.”

 

Peter snaps up harshly and his eyes widen. “ _Me?”_

 

“Uh, actually,” Tony interrupts and shoots the Wakandan a glare. “We were wondering if your _boyfriend_ could help us.”

 

  
Tony has never seen anyone pale that fast and then proceed to blush just as hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and requests (as well as feedback) are love.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and stay in touch for chapter 7!! 
> 
> -Anderson ;O


	7. For when you leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain merc comes the rescue, Tony finds out Peter's secret, and everyone's out for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like chapter 6 was pretty terrible, so leaving comments or just a little bit of feedback would be very helpful!!
> 
> Here's chapter 7!!

“Petey?” 

 

_ He’s probably doing his homework or something.  _

 

_ Or he’s baking again, boy can that kid bake. _

 

_ Well, at least that’s true. _

 

“Baby boy..?” Wade asks again. He frowns when he gets no response. “Well shit. Is he studying or something?”

  
  


_ He had a test a couple of days ago. _

 

_ But that was just for one class, shithead. _

  
  


“Baby boy~” He tries again and peels his mask off in the process. “Petey, are you in here?”

 

“ _ Yeah _ .” 

 

“Oh thank fuck,” Wade breathes and runs through the hall towards the voice. He grins when he’s met with the sight of his beautiful boyfriend but stops in his tracks when he sees he’s not alone.

 

Oh,  _ motherfucking _ fuck.

 

“Wilson,” Tony Stark says, opening his arms wide. “Welcome home.”

 

“Petey,” Wade says slowly. His breath flares through his nose and he pulls his mask back on as quickly as his hands allow him to. “Why are  _ they _ here?”

 

Peter smiles shakily at him. “They want your help, apparently. I swear I didn’t know they were coming they called at the last minute and-”

 

Wade sighs and scratches his chin, wincing at the slight burn. He knows it isn’t his baby boy’s fault. Tony Stark is known to be like that, popping up at the last minute, not  _ warning _ in time. 

 

“It’s fine, Petey,” he says reaching towards the teen. “Just explain to me what they need my help for, because I  _ don’t _ do things for free.”

 

He hears Peter snort beside him and he grins. This is what he’d been missing all day.

 

“We need your skills to find Steve,” the black guy sitting beside Tony says. He has a weird necklace around his neck and a tight, black shirt showing all of his abs. He looks filthy rich. “Steve Rogers, to be precise.”

 

Wade frowns. “Isn’t he part of the Avengers?”

 

“Was,” Tony answers. His eyes darken slightly and Wade raises an eyebrow a that.  _ Interesting _ , it looks like earth’s mightiest heroes are having problems.

 

“They just want to find him,” Peter says biting his lip between his teeth. And if they weren’t in such a compromising position, Wade probably would have been turned on.

 

“And what’s in it for me?” Wade asks cockly eyeing both billionares from top to bottom. 

 

“Money, obviously,” Tony says grinning. “And a lifetime supply of chimichangas.”

  
  


_ That’s one hell of a deal, you have to admit. _

 

_ But this is Tony Stark we’re talking about.  _

 

_ Tony Stark who’s trying to find his hubby. _

  
  


“Fine,” Wade says pulling Peter closer to him. “You have a deal. Is that all you want me to do for you?”

 

Tony smirks, “Nope. I need you to help knock some  _ sense _ into Steve afterwards too.”

 

“I can do that,” Wade says looping one of his hands around his gun. “I can  _ definitely _ do that.”

  
  


Bonus:

 

“Petey,” Wade whispers. “ _ Petey!!” _

 

“What do you want Wade?” The teen whines groggily. His hair sticks up adorably and the merc stifles a laugh.

 

“I’m hungry.”

 

“Than make yourself an egg or something,” Peter whispers. “It’s the freaking middle of the night, I have school tomorrow.”

 

“I’m not hungry for food.”

 

“Go to bed you pervert!!” Peter yells, blushing hard as he slams a pillow in the older man’s face. 

 

“But  _ Petey.” _

 

_ “I said go to bed!!” _

 

Wade smirks and tosses the pillow off the bed. “Oh, _ baby boy _ .  You wouldn’t leave your  _ daddy _ hanging right?”

 

And then all he can see is Peter’s flaming face before everything goes black.

  
_ Totally worth it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, feedback (and requests) are love. 
> 
> Have any suggestions for chapter 8?? Comment below.
> 
> (I might eventually fix chapter 6)
> 
> -Anderson ;O


End file.
